


piccino

by timeslip



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (nonsexual ofc u heathens), All I can write is fluff, Fluff, M/M, Size Difference, its just 1.3k of me projecting my gay ass on hyuck, nothing actually happens in this sorry, unbetad and im like half conscious so this probs make negative sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeslip/pseuds/timeslip
Summary: Donghyuck has too many tall friends





	piccino

Let’s set one thing straight: Donghyuck is  _not_  small.

He is perfectly content with his height. Though he couldn’t by any stretch he considered tall, he was well above the height of the average Korean male. But while he was perfectly fine with his height objectively, he sometimes thought he had too many tall friends. 

Nearly everyone in his friend group (excluding Chenle, but that didn’t  _count_ , since he was younger) was taller than him and, no matter by how small a margin, they wouldn’t let him live it down. Even Jaemin, who was a mere two centimeters taller, would take jabs at his height occasionally. 

Donghyuck would readily protest to this treatment, but, deep down, he reveled in the fact that he was smaller than his friends. When Johnny picked him up and unwillingly hauled him around on his shoulder, and Jaehyun sometime used him as an armrest, even as he’s kicking and complaining, he secretly loves the attention and physical affection his size attracts. 

His only problem with this treatment is Lucas. He towers over Donghyuck at the same height as Johnny, and where Johnny is slender and tall, Lucas is tall and built and  _extremely_  generous with his displays of physical affection. 

This would be no issue for Donghyuck, except for the fact that he has a giant crush on Lucas. Lucas, who is possibly the straightest boy Donghyuck has ever associated himself with, including Mark. 

Lucas is loud, and sweet, and funny, and  _big_ , and undeniably attractive in every way and Donghyuck had fallen hard for him ever since he had transferred to their school. Therefore, it only made sense that he would avoid Lucas’s touch, right? He told himself that it was irritating and had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he got flustered when Lucas so much as put a hand around his shoulder. When he stands near Donghyuck, Donghyuck feels so small in the best way possible, and he wants to crawl into Lucas’s arms but is too proud and too whipped to do so when he knows it won’t end how he wants it to.    


Currently, everyone is gathered at Mark’s house for their usual Friday movie night. This is Lucas’s first movie night after being officially initiated into the friend group, having moved only a couple months prior. Mark’s two dogs, apparently, were obsessed him, crawling all over his lap and trying to lick his face. Lucas looked uncomfortable, which surprised Donghyuck, who had expected Lucas to get along well with dogs, considering his personality.    


“What’s wrong, not a dog person?” Donghyuck asked, settling on the couch away from Lucas. 

“No, I love dogs,” Lucas protested, “it’s just-“ he cut himself off with a yelp when one of the dogs stepped on his stomach to more easily reach his face. 

Donghyuck’s mouth formed slowly into a smirk. “You’re ticklish?”   


“No,” Lucas muttered, crossing his arms over his stomach protectively.    


“Okay then,” Donghyuck hummed, mentally tucking away that information for later.   


Later turned out to be less than thirty minutes in the future, when they were all in Mark’s basement, crowded on his cat hair-coated couch watching Buzzfeed Unsolved. Mark and Jeno were fighting over the remote, and Renjun was watching from the side, petting Mark’s drooly old cat. 

“You ass, it’s my house!” Mark was yelling, trying to grapple the remote from Jeno.    


“Yeah, and I’m your guest, you should treat me better,” Jeno retorted, warding off Mark with his foot.    


They both froze when they heard Mark’s grandmother yell down the stairs, “Mark, you better not be treating your guests rudely!” Jeno stuck his tongue out when Mark sulkily resigned.

Donghyuck laughed at Mark’s sour face. “I can’t believe these kids are older than me,” he said to Lucas, who was sitting up straight to spectate. “Now move, I can’t see the screen because of your tall ass” he complained.    


Lucas just smirked. “It’s not my fault your too small,” he teased, causing Donghyuck to splutter indignantly.    


“I’m not small, I’m just not freakishly tall like you!” he protested. 

“That sucks,” Lucas replied, turning back around and purposely sitting up straighter. 

Donghyuck narrowed his eyes at Lucas’s back, then jabbed his fingers into a spot under Lucas’s ribs. Lucas yelped, jerking around and bringing his hands down to protect his sides. Donghyuck only laughed sadistically and changed his target to Lucas’s stomach. 

“Stop! Stop, please!” Lucas wheezed, curling into a ball under Donghyuck’s merciless fingers. “I’ll let you see, I promise.”

Finally Donghyuck let him up with a huff. “You better,” he warned. 

No more than 2 minutes later, Lucas was sitting up again and leaning forward to watch the screen. 

“Sit back, I can't see!” Donghyuck hissed, poking Lucas’s side. Lucas let out a high pitched giggle but didn’t move, causing Donghyuck to attack with both hands this time, aiming for Lucas’s middle. Lucas thrashed, grabbing Donghyuck’s hands to prevent a second attack. 

Suddenly, Donghyuck was extremely aware of how close he was— arms wrapped around Lucas’s torso, hands covered by Lucas’s— how warm Lucas was, and how  _big_  Lucas was. 

Lucas, still huffing with laughter, thankfully didn’t notice Donghyuck’s sudden crisis. Donghyuck hurriedly withdrew with a red face, which was also thankfully concealed by the dim lighting of the basement. 

“I still can’t see, asshole,” Donghyuck grumbled, but didn’t make a move to tickle him again, instead shrinking further into the couch cushions.   


“Here, how about we compromise,” Lucas said, and it was Donghyuck’s turn to yelp in surprise when Lucas suddenly grabbed Donghyuck’s arm and hauled him into his lap. He secured his arms around Donghyuck’s middle, effectively trapping him against the taller boy’s chest.

“What are you doing?” Donghyuck demanded, weakly trying to pry Lucas’s arms off of him, blush back in full force.

“Helping you see?” Lucas replied, sounding genuine, apparently oblivious again to Donghyuck’s embarrassment. Donghyuck sighed, resigning himself, and decided to try to ignore the way Lucas’s body basically fully surrounded him.

“Thanks,” Donghyuck mumbled, still fighting the urge to both curl up in Lucas’s lap and get away to avoid further gay crisis. 

In the end, he spent the rest of the night tucked in Lucas’s arms. It really shouldn’t be that unusual; his other older and taller friends did this to him all the time. But with Lucas his crush was causing him to overthink everything, and notice everything: how soft Lucas’s hoodie was, the way it smelled like good cologne and not gross Axe like Donghyuck had expected, how sturdy his arms and chest felt, a result of him spending every waking hour not in school at sports practice, how fluffy his hair felt when he tucked his chin over Donghuck’s shoulder to see more comfortably. Eventually, Donghyuck fell asleep, lulled by whatever boring documentary Mark had chosen and the warmth that radiated from Lucas.

When Donghyuck woke up later, he was no longer in Mark’s basement, but on the air mattress in Mark’s room that had become his usual spot every other weekend since he had entered the same daycare as Mark. 

Mark was snoring lightly in his own bed. Donghyuck pulled his phone out of his pocket where it had been digging uncomfortably into his leg to check the time.

_2:03 am_

_12:34 am_

_Lucas/_ _Xuxi_ _:_ _gn_ _hyuck_ _! I didn’t want to wake u and mark said u could sleep at his house_

_Lucas/_ _Xuxi_ _: sleep well bro! <3_

Suddenly, Donghyuck realized that it must have been Lucas who carried him upstairs. For what felt like the millionth time, he flushed from the thought that Lucas could have carried his dead weight up two sets of stairs to get to Mark’s room. He groaned. There was no way he would get back to sleep after thinking about that.

   
   
   
   
   
   
   


**Author's Note:**

> hbd to hyuckie the loml uwu
> 
>    
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/necrobulist)  
>  [curious cat](https://t.co/v6dkNS7i7m)
> 
> EDIT: ALSO I CAME ACROSS [THIS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536089)  
> FIC WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS AND I ALMOST CRIED


End file.
